The Board on Chemical Sciences and Technology (BCST) proposes to organize a Workshop, with the cooperation of the Committee on Nuclear and Radiochemistry (CNR), the Office of Scientific and Engineering Personnel, and the Institute of Medicine, to identify and assess the training requirements for chemists in the nuclear medicine, nuclear industry, and related areas. The tentative subject areas around which the plenary lectures and panels will be organized are: Nuclear and Radiochemistry (including students); Related Research Disciplines; National Laboratories; Nuclear Medical Applications; and Nuclear Power and Process Industry. The proposed time for the Workshop is November, 1987. The Steering Committee will produce a report within six months after the Workshop. The report's format will be similar to that of a previous report on another workshop organized by the Board: Separated Isotopes: Vital Tools for Science and Medicine (see Appendix C).